You Can't Keep Secrets
by blackdeathwolves
Summary: Dean is a porn-star, only with females, until he meets one of the newest gay porn-star that he like to secretly have sex with behind closed doors. Castiel got a new job, a job he shouldn't be proud of, but it pays well and he is starting to get attention from another porn-star. Their job remains secret. Their love life remains a secret.
1. 1

**Warnings:**

 **Sexual Content.**

 **Language.**

* * *

 _ **Dean:**_

Normal day, just walked out my apartment which was set on the top floor, had a full view of the city which I loved, especially when he used to live in a shitty apartment that used to give off this smell that something or someone had died.

But now I was happy but lonely, sighing to myself as I waked over to the lift pressing the button to go to the ground floor. Once Iwasout the lift walking to my parking spot where my baby was. Starting her up driving to my work place.

I got there usually on time but then again I don't care, today I was paired with a blonde girl with big fake tits bouncing around from her chest.

That was the first thing I didn't like, second she is going to be one where she doesn't sound like she'sactually enjoying it, fake moans and shit.

Setting down my bagin a small room where you could put your bags, wondering back to where they were setting up the scene that I had done a million times before.

Once we reached the end of the annoying scene, with the girl who cleaned up straight after we had finished, then she left. "You did great Dean, but I would like to talk to you." Sitting up collecting the cloth from the floor wiping myself.

Picking up my boxers from the floor before walking towards the office, Dean wasn't worried about whatever the guy would say but deeper down he was,sitting down on a chair in front of his desk.

"How would you feel about going to young females houses who are interested in the porn industry?"

"How old we thinking?" Dean had started doing porn when he was 18, now he was 24 so he hasn't been doing that long.

"Well you have to be at least 18 you know that, so you'll be around 18 to 25, I also had another idea but I wouldn't even think you'd like it."

That got my attention what was the other thing?

"What is it?" I quickly asked without thinking "how would you feel about doing things with another guy? It has been requested a few times by your viewers," I sighed slowly of course it would be that..

"I'll do it, but can I just stick with the females for a few more weeks?" My boss nodded "sure, we have to get a new gay person anyway, that other has been drinking, smoking, and other shit so it might take a few weeks.

"you could pick the guy that you would either fuck or be fucked by." I nod at the idea of me picking out the guy.

Dean had another few shoots to be apart in but they luckily didn't last long, not that I couldn't last long I was just thinking about getting my ass pounded by a huge guys dick.

While I was thinking of that the girl on top of me was surprised I had just came inside her, by accident. "Sorry, oh..." the girl just laughed as she got off me.

"That's the fastest you have ever been, what's on your mind?" I blush as she passed me my boxers and shirt as we walked back to the small room, where our bags were.

"Uhh.. just thinking about the talk I've had before with the boss," she looked at me asIpulled on my clothes.

"Ok, fine he asked me if I would mind fucking or being fucked, and I could pick a guy out... so.. uhh.." Looking at the floor as we headed out the door towards where our cars parked at. "Aww, you were thinking about getting pounded from behind!"

Groaning at the sky as she brought the memory back.

"It's fine Dean! You're the bisexual porn star!" Rolling my eyes as I got in my car starting her up, waving at the girl in her bright pink car, which made me throw up slightly.

Driving back to my apartment, I got there in twenty minutes, I couldn't be bothered withthe lift so I walked up the stairs which was a stupid idea to do.

Walking down the dark hallway, I ended up walking into a box "shit!" Steady myself with the wall as I walked around the boxes outside someone's apartment.

"oh, I'm so sorry!" I turned around seeing a guy stepping out from his apartment.

"it's fine, I'm fine would you like me to place the boxes inside for you?" I couldn't see the guys face very well as it was dark.

"Sure! Just place them anywhere I'll sort them out later, are you my neighbor?" Chuckling quietly as I walked past him "yeah, I'm just next door to ya!" He nods slowly "so, your name is..." I stood up so I could look at him "Dean, yours?"

The stranger smiled "names Castiel, but you may call me Cas!"

"Ahh, alright Cas just knock on me door if ya need any help or if your bored, because I know I get bored on my own..." Cas again smiles as I left his apartment watching me walking into my apartment.

I didn't even get a good look at the guy, maybe next time, smiling to myself as I got myself some dinner waiting for the place I needed to go tomorrow.


	2. 2

_**I'm not used to writing first person anymore! So I'm sorry if I put The name of the person..**_

* * *

 _ **Castiel:**_

Ok, moving to a new city where I can hopefully be able to work as I got fired from my old job, so now I am to be a porn star, a gay one.

Driving down the busy motorway, I was moving to London which was amazing but it meant leaving my family behind, can't have everything so that's the only disappointment right now.

Sighing slowly as the heat from the sun was keeping me slightly warm. It was just the beginning of spring, so it was getting slightly warmer but not that much better.

 **.…**

It took three hours to get to the street.

Arriving at the street where my new apartment was on, the building looked nice on the outside but as soon as I walked into the door the inside was even better!

Red carpet was covering the floor, the front desk was tucked away in the corner walking over to sort everything out so I could move in.

Luckily they didn't take long, giving me the keys I even had my own parking space! Walking out towards my car, just to park it up next to a truck but the other side was empty, but I didn't even think about it.

Taking out a few of my boxes, I have to buy new furniture as I wasn't allowed to take my bed with me, I was still living with my parents so I couldn't take their things.

Walking into the lift pressing the floor my apartment was, it was on the 10th floor which was sorta high. The lift did a little ding as the doors opened, walking out towards the number my apartment was.

I left one box outside the door thinking nobody would be walking around, walking around the apartment it was a nice size, a nice view of the city. Hearing a small thud I quickly walked out the door seeing a guy who almost fell over my box.

But he didn't seem to mind, as he helped me move them inside as well as telling each other our names, his name was Dean. We didn't talk about much he told me I could ask him for anything.

 _Does that mean sex or...?_

I watched him leave into his apartment, once he disappeared I sighed slowly, turning around to the empty apartment... Dean was right it is boring being on your own.

I stayed up until three in the morning, as I unpacked the boxes, getting something to eat as well as searching for decent price furniture, until I fell asleep on a little mattress on the floor.

 **.…**

 **Nobody's point of view:**

Waking up with the sun shining through the windows, Cas reluctantly got up checking his laptop for emails, phone for texts he had got three texts from his brother.

He replied quickly telling him he was fine and the apartment was exactly how he wanted. Stretching out his legs, walking towards the kitchen making himself some toast.

Today Cas wanted to buy some furniture so he could actually have somewhere to sit and sleep.

Collecting his keys from the small table that was already there when he had got in there.

He saw Dean getting into his car as he got into his, "oh..." Cas heard a small gasp from Dean so he had turned his head "what?"

"Oh, n-nothing... so where you heading?" Cas held his door open as Dean had his hands on the roof of his car "just shopping for furniture, but I don't know what I should get.." Cas rubbed his neck as he spoke to Dean.

Dean was going to offer to help but wouldn't he be pushing it? "I could help you, only if you want me to," Dean saw Cas smile at him "well I wouldn't mind but do you have a place you should be?"

Dean was going an 19 year old girl, but he could call in to his boss saying he wasn't feeling well. "Nah, I got nowhere to be so can I help ya?" Cas chuckled "sure Dean, be my guest."

Smiling to himself as he locked his car walking to Cas' car, after texting his boss he wasn't feeling well. "You good?" Dean hummed as Cas backed out from his parking spot.


	3. 3

Cas had parked in front of a shopping mall, with Dean "so let's get you something that you can sit on and shit," Cas followed Dean slowly "you alright Cas?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine if you don't mind me asking but what is your job?" Dean was about to speak until he saw his boss walking towards his direction "shit, uh I just star in a few things.."

Cas didn't quite believe Dean but he didn't actually know Dean to judge him so he just agreed with him.

Dean nods as he dragged Cas into a shop. They had spent more than four hours at the shopping centre Cas had to make them deliver to his apartment.

They had also gotten used to each other's company, Dean was trying to figure Cas out but he had no idea.

"Dean is something bothering you?" They were walking back to Cas' car to drive back to their apartments, "nothing, it's nothing.. just thinking about something that's been bothering me since last night."

Cas didn't say anything but Dean wishes he had "this might be weird but I just need to say it, ok?"

"Dean just say what's on your mind, can't be that bad," Cas was right it didn't matter what he was going to say "how do you know if you're gay?"

Dean felt Cas break hard making the person behind hit their car horn, "Wait, you that your gay?" Dean shrugged "well I don't know, I thought I liked women but yesterday I didn't feel anything, they feel different..."

"Different? What you mean different?" Cas had carried on driving until we pulled into his parking space. Walking through the door Dean pulled Cas towards the stairs as nobody ever used the stairs.

"Like I don't feel the same!" Cas shook his head slowly as he thought it threw his head "but have you ever done anything with a guy?" Dean didn't reply to Cas so that's all Cas needed.

"Alright you gay virgin, I've finally figured you out!"

Deans heart started beating faster _shit, does he know about my real job is?_ They had stopped in front of Cas' door.

"Ain't you that 'straight' porn star?" Dean blushed at Cas "yeah, but I wanna get fucked up by a hot guy, or fuck a hot guy... are you a porn star?" Cas shrugged as he opened his door but he was pulled back by Dean.

"Truth I've told you my secret job, tell me yours," rolling his eyes Cas sighed "yeah, I moved here to get a job but I don't know where to get one.." Dean pulled Cas' door shut while pulling Cas to his door.

"I also a gay porn star, before you ask" Dean nods dragging Cas into his apartment. "Also why have you dragged me into your apartment?"

"To talk about our jobs, us, me, you." Cas looked around Dean's place it was just a tiny bit bigger than Cas' but other than that it was the same. "I could get you a job at the place I work at, I need to pick a gay person to fuck me but you seem like  
/a good one, so would you like to?"

Cas smiled at Dean "I'd would like that, but wouldn't that be weird?"

"Nah, I kinda like you but I didn't know if you were gay, so we could get to know each other before we fuck in front of a camera and shit..."

Cas nods at Deans idea "sure,lets do that!"

* * *

 **Sex next time maybe, maybe not..**

 **I guess people like the idea of Dean going from straight to gay...?**


	4. 4

Dean was driving to work with Cas following behind in his car, Dean was going try get Cas a job at the place he worked, mainly because he wants Cas to be the one.

Pulling up at the house Cas pulled up behind, walking towards the house Cas was dressed casually like Dean told him to be.

But Dean was getting distracted by his hair, it was all over the place like he's had sex "nice hair Cas," Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks?" Cas looked confused but he shrugged it off as Dean took him inside the house, as soon as he walked in there was moaning of a female.

She sounded so fake and bored, Dean pulled a face at the noise as well "well she's have so much fun.." Cas whispered sarcastically to Dean.

"Oh yeah, sooo much fun!" Dean smiled as they walked past the door opening to where the woman was.

They had walked up two sets of stairs to Deans bosses office, he was on the phone as they walked in the room.

"I pick him," Dean said out loud as soon as his boss put the phone down "and he is?"

"Cas, he's looking for a job and he's gay," Dean was speaking for Cas who just stood in the room, a bit out of place.

"Castiel Novak or something?" Cas nods "yeah..."

"Ahh, I've heard about you, you've been in plenty of scenes! Kicky ones too," Cas was now looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Kinky son of a bitch.." Dean chuckled "can I pick him or not? You said I could pick.."

"Yes Dean! You're having Cas fucking you senseless into the mattress, or the other way." Dean sighed slowly as he moved to Cas.

"Alright Cas, sign this then you can start tomorrow, if that's alright with you.."

Once Dean and Cas finished with the little visit to Deans boss which was now Cas' boss.

"I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow?" Dean spoke walking towards his apartment, Cas unlocked his door him and Dean had finally placed furniture into his apartment now.

"Well you wanna top or bottom?" Cas was leaning against his door now "could I try bottoming?" Cas smiled softly at Dean "anything you want Dean."

Dean nods slowly saying goodnight and going straight to bed, Cas did the same.

XXX

Dean woke up with a small problem in his pants, he ignored it while he showered, getting dressed in his casual clothes before heading out the door.

It was 10:30 in the morning when Dean walked into the house, him and Cas would have the whole third floor to themselves to work on.

Dean was wondering around the floor, there were two bedrooms, for some reason, a small living room area, white couches were placed in the middle.

Cas had arrived at the house just an hour after Dean, who was still walking around the floor. "So what we doing?"

Dean jumped turning on his heels, Cas was right in front of him "Cas, warn me next time!" Cas apologies quietly taking a step back.

"Ok, you princesses ready?" Dean followed his boss into one of the bedrooms with Cas behind him.

"We will just take it simple today just, get used to each other the camera will be on but we can edit the parts where you're not doing much."

They both laid on the bed as the camera guy set up and left.

They had a small tv in the corner playing porn in the background as they watched.

Dean wanted to be the first to make a move but he wanted Cas to take control over him.

Cas moved closer to Dean so their legs touched, Dean even shifted closer as well placing Cas'leg on top of his.

Dean soon had Cas' hands under his shirt they made sure they weren't blocking the camera. Dean tried to kiss Cas but he pulled away every time.

"Cas... come on.." Dean had managed to get Cas down to his white boxers, Cas got Dean naked.

Cas finally broke kissing Dean roughly, Dean ripped Cas' boxers off throwing them on the floor. "Jesus Christ..."

"No.. I'm Castiel.." Cas gave Dean a smile before kissing Deans neck. "Ohh _fuck!_ "

Dean bucked his hips up.

Dean was gripping on to Cas' hair as he took Deans cock into his warm, wet mouth. "Yess Cas, fuck.." Cas let Dean fuck his mouth.

Pulling away earning a whine from Dean "why'd ya stop?" Dean got an eye roll from Cas.

"Turn over, ass up." Dean did as he was told turning over so his ass was in the air. Dean felt very uncomfortable in this position as he couldn't feel Cas behind him.

But he felt the bed dip as Cas came back, he jumped at the contact Cas made with his ass, but Cas made him relaxed quickly.

"C-Cas? What are you doing?" Dean sighed when he felt a warm wet finger tracing his rim. "I got to finger you until you can take my cock.."

Dean moans when the first finger enters his hole, the second finger entered Dean whimpers at the pain but it was replaced by pleasure when Cas hit something inside him.

"What-What was that!" Cas chuckles "prostate," Dean moaned again when Cas purposely wiggles his fingers on the little spot.

"Cas, fuck me! Come on I'm ready," Cas smiled at the way Dean looked as he pulled out his fingers slowly, putting lube on his fingers wrapped a hand around his cock.

Dean was whining while moaning as the head of Cas' cock entered him "fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ move Cas!"

Cas moved slowly trying not to move fast, as Dean got used to it.

Dean felt like he was in heaven, being filled with Cas' cock, for a minute he forgot about the camera in the room.

"Cas!" Dean yelps when Cas slammed into him faster, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Dean was close to cumming, Cas was close as well Dean could tell, his thrusts got faster, Cas reached around wrapped his hand around his cock.

"C-Cas... I'm c-cumming!" Dean came inside of Cas' hand over the bed sheets, while Cas came inside his ass.

Dean fell forward but was caught by Cas. Cas pulled out with a hiss coming from Dean. "Sorry.."

"Don't be, Cas that was the best sex ever!" Dean felt Cas smile but the warmth of Cas was gone.

"Come on you need to be cleaned up."


End file.
